Smells Like Teen Spirit
by Come-And-RestYourBonesWithMe
Summary: Dean and Castiel adopted a baby girl named Mary a mere 15 years ago. And now they're both trying to figure out how to raise a teenage daughter, while hunting monsters with Sam and Bobby on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is set after the series is finished. Dean and Castiel adopted a daughter only 15 years earlier. They still go hunting with Sam when they can, but mostly they're about family. (Castiel still has all the powers that most angels have).**

Chapter One:

Dean awoke to the sound of a door slam, and Mary's distinctive crying. Looking over to an alert and worried Castiel, he croaked "What time is it?"

"10:13" Castiel replied as he got up and went to the bedroom door.

"Wait for me Cas" Dean called as he got up, and threw a quick glance at his worried partner. Cas kept eyeing the door, and clearly wanted to see what was wrong with Mary-for her sobbing has only intensified since she entered their home.

As they exited the room Cas walked impossibly fast, and in no time they arrived at Mary's bedroom door. As Dean was about to knock at the door Castiel had already wrapped his fingers around the door knob and twisted it open.

Their normally gorgeous daughter was an absolute mess. Mary's usual long, blonde, and curly hair was frizzy and disheveled. Her big brown eyes were red and puffy due to her crying. As she sat on the bed she said "I-I'm sorry for-for coming home after cur-curfew." And after the end of her sentence she broke down into more tears.

Cas sat down on the bed next to Mary, and in seconds she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Dean then sat on the other side of her and traced circles soothingly on her back. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Dean asked her using the voice he used when she was little and couldn't fall asleep.

Mary moved her head so it was merely resting on Cas's shoulder. "Well" she paused, allowing a few tears to creep down her face. Dean wiped them each away slowly, and lovingly. "I'll only tell you if you promise to not, like… like hunt him down or anything. Or to not do any angel magic, okay? Promise?" she asked eyeing them both carefully.

Dean nodded and said "I promise, just tell me what's the matter sweetheart." He said practically begging. Dean couldn't stand it when his little girl cried. And he didn't believe for one second that he would keep this promise that he was making to Mary. And with one look at Cas, he could tell Cas was feeling the same way.

Mary nodded at her Dad Dean, and eyed her Papa Cas, waiting for an answer. "I promise I won't use any angel magic on this person." Cas said to Mary as he kissed her cheek. Dean, of course, noticed Cas's phrasing. After all Cas always hated lying to Mary, so he had no doubt that Cas would use any 'angel magic' , but that did leave a lot of leeway.

Mary, not noticing his phrasing, continued on her story. "So there's this guy named Alex. And he asked me out like last month, right? And so I really liked him, and we- we went to this party together tonight. And I was looking for the bathroom and I" she took a moment's pause and said "I accidentally walked into a bedroom and he was having sex with Becky."

Mary went back to her previous position and wept into Cas's shoulder. Dean continued the drawing the circles on her back, but his eyes were no longer on Mary. He was looking straight into Cas's equally angry eyes, and in his mind he heard Cas say _Tomorrow we find that bastard of a person Darren and make him pay for what he did to Mary._

Dean looked at him and gave the slightest of nods, and then focused all of his attention to his little girl in pain. "Don't worry sweetheart, this Darren guy sounds like a complete jerk." He tried to tell her reassuringly, but honestly he didn't have much experience in helping someone with a broken heart.

"But that's the thing Dad! He IS a nice guy! It's just because I'm fat, and ugly."

At this Dean and Cas yet again exchanged worried looks. "But you are not fat at all Mary. If anything you are under the correct body mass for someone your height and age." Cas told her. Since Mary had been living with her father's for 15 years now, she was use to how Cas talked and acted. So she took this as a compliment, and smiled a teeny bit underneath her continuous tears.

"And you're beautiful Mary. If Darren can't see you for the absolutely breathtaking girl that you are, then there's something wrong with him. In fact there is definitely something wrong with Darren." Dean said trying to cheer up his Mary.

"There is definitely something wrong with Darren." Cas said kissing her forehead.

After maybe half an hour of silence as both of the fathers held, and soothed Mary, she finally fell asleep. Slowly Cas laid her down onto her bed as Dean covered her with her favorite Batman comforter. The two fathers then proceeded to their own bedroom.

After they both had gotten into bed Dean was the one to break the silence. "Cas, we've got to find Darren. That complete asshole, who does he think he is breaking our little girl's heart? What monster would hurt somebody like Mary? "

Cas nodded his head and said "While you sleep I will go look for this assbutt's address." Then seeing the look on Dean's face Cas added "But I won't touch him, or even talk to him without you. I promise." Dean gave a small smile at his partner and kissed him one last time on the lips before he left to investigate Darren.

After about 15 minutes of Dean dreaming of the things he would do to Darren, he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Cas clenched his fists as he thought about the previous night. Currently he was back in his home on his very own bed sitting next to his sleeping partner, Dean. Only a few rooms away laid his sunshine, his heaven on earth, his daughter Mary.

And it was for Mary, that Cas got home at 12:15 last night. Cas wanted to do some investigating on the assbutt who broke his Mary's heart. The first thing Cas did was find Darren's address, which only took about 5 minutes. The rest of his time was spent on searching through Darren's mind. He wanted to know why he hurt Mary, and it had better been for a god damn good reason.

Sadly it wasn't. From what Cas had gathered on Darren, he made a bet that he could have sex with Mary. Much to Cas's pride he saw that Mary denied Darren each time he would attempt to court her. By the looks of things, Darren never had any real interest in Mary. She was just a bet to him.

Sighing, Castiel looked at the clock and saw it was 4:56 am. He had 4 minutes until he would have to go and wake up Mary, and 34 minutes until he would have to wake up Dean. He had no idea if he should tell Mary the truth, and let her know that he went to look for him. Or just let her live a lie. It was one of those moments where Dean would know what to do.

"Dean." Cas whispered softly, hoping Dean would wake up. As Cas looked at Dean expecting him to yell at him for waking him up, as he usually did. (Normally whenever Cas would wake Dean up before his scheduled wake up time, Dean would yell at him and be angry the entire day. It was most unpleasant).

Surprisingly Dean sat up, and kissed Cas softly on the lips. "Yeah Cas?" he asked. Cas cleared his throat, and told Dean what he learned last night. Not surprisingly Dean was rather angry by the end of his retelling. "That sick bastard. I'm telling you Cas, we've got to mess this little bitch up. I'll call Sam so he can join in." said Dean thinking out loud. Then he added "At the end could you make him forget us, but still have the bruises?" Dean asked Castiel, not really believing that Cas would agree to it.

After all Cas did tell Mary he wouldn't do any angel magic on Darren. But when it came to matters of family, everyone bends the rules.

Cas nodded and asked "Do we tell Mary about the bet?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NO NO NO NO NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Dean replied in a whisper yell. Mary could absolutely never know. This would only break her heart further, and there was no way that he would ruin her with the truth. He learned from being raised by his father, that the truth wasn't always the way to go.

"Why not?" Cas asked, eyebrows furrowed, and obviously confused.

"It would break her heart further Cas. Trust me on this one, okay?" he asked, and watched as Cas nodded.

By this time it was 5:02, and Castiel was 2 minutes late on waking up his daughter. So instead of bothering to just walk, he transported into her room and sat down next to Mary. Slowly he nudged her awake. "Mary? It's time to wake up." Cas said gently, as he was leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Mary responded by groaning out the words "Life sucks, let me stay in bed, Papa. Please?" she begged. Cas shook his head and said "It'll be better for you to get your mind off it at school. Soon it'll all be better." Taking one look at her disbelieving face he added the magic words to make her believe anything in the world. "I promise."

Mary looked up at her Papa, with a look filled with love but in her eyes Cas could see the pain still residing in her head. _Darren's the one who did this to her_ Cas thought. Mary was the most important thing to him in the world, and he knew it was the same for not only Dean. But also Sam and Bobby, she was the new generation of Winchester's. And family was something very important to them.

After waking Mary up, the morning was like any other. The only difference was that as Mary left to wait for the bus Dean gave her a hug and whispered into her ear "Darren's a jack ass for hurting someone as great as you." And as Mary left the house blushing both fathers called out "Love you Mary!" and to which she responded "LOVE YOU MORE!"

As soon as Mary was out of ear shot of the house Dean brought out his cell phone to call Sam. Just as Dean was about to press send he received a call from his very own moose-like brother.

"What?" Dean said answering Sam's call.

"I think we may have a vampire problem 30 minutes outside of Raleigh." Sam said, and then quickly added "You in, or are you busy with Mary?"

Sighing Dean caught Sam up with the whole Mary and Darren fiasco. Judging by the breathing on the other end Sam was just as angry as Dean and Cas. "Do you want to take care of the vampire first, or take care of Darren first?" Sam asked.

"How about we start with the vampire, it's been too long since we've been on a hunt."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be there in 10. And you guys can follow me and Bobby." Sam said just before he hung up.

Dean was about to fill Castiel in on what just happened, but by the looks of it Cas heard the basics of the conversation. Apparently while Dean was talking Cas had already written a note for Mary, and packed the guns in the Impala. All Dean had to do was grab his car keys, and they were already ready to go.

"We haven't seen a vampire in a while." Cas said as they both got into their second home, the Impala.

"Nope, but I'm not going to lie Cas. I'm really in the mood for a good ole fashioned hunt." Dean said grinning.

And there they both sat, talking about the old days when all they had to worry about was Purgatory.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about the name mix up in the first chapter! His name is in fact Darren! I really do apologize; I proof read it like 4 times and never caught my mistake! SO SORRY! Also thank you for the reviews =)**

Chapter 3:

The vampire in Raleigh was no big deal. He was turned about a week ago, and was practically begging to be put out of his misery. Apparently his ethics stayed with him from the transformation from human to vampire. And because of that, Dean insisted that they don't take out their hate on the apparently ethical vamp.

Since the family got home so late (approximately 1:40-ish) they decided to call off meeting Darren until at least tomorrow. Because of this Bobby and Sam were going to stay the night.

When Dean finally pulled into the driveway he was surprised to see lights on in the house. After exchanging an uneasy look with Cas, Dean said "Well there's no music so she probably just left a light on by accident."

"We'll see." Cas said searching the windows for clues, but sadly the shades were all drawn down so only a flicker of light was visible from each window. Dean and Cas hurriedly got out of the Impala and rushed to the front door with Bobby and Sam shortly behind.

Dean unlocked the door in a flash, and immediately noticed the borders of salt lining the doors and windows. Then looking up Dean saw a Devil's Trap made out of red lipstick.

"MARY?" Dean and Cas called at the same time, as Sam and Bobby took a look around.

"PAPA! DAD!" Marry screamed as she chucked a shot gun to the floor and ran out of the kitchen to hug her family.

"What in god's name happened here?" Bobby asked Mary exasperated.

"I don't know exactly what's here, or what it wants. But at like 8:30 my phone went off, and it was from Becky. So I picked it up expecting an apology, considering all the things she's done to me! A nice apology I thought was in order! I mean who just-"

Dean cut her off and asked "Alright, alright but what's with the salt and Devils Trap?"

"Right, sorry." Mary said apologetically "Well it turns out it was just a pocket call, that just so happened to be when she was" Mary cleared her throat awkwardly "_with_ Darren. And I was about to hang up when I heard them both screaming, and crying!" Mary stopped not wanting to continue the story.

"It's alright, Mary." Sam said. "What happened after that?"

Cas put a supportive arm around his daughter as she said "Well I called 911, and then just in case I salted the house and put up a Devil's Trap , and in the other room there's some holy oil."

Dean looked at his daughter worried. There weren't any physical marks on her, but he'd have to admit. She's had a sort of rough week. "Everything okay sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yeah I-I'm fine. I guess I overreacted with all the salt, and stuff…" Mary said looking around at her home now filled with lipstick markings, and salt.

"We don't know that for sure. And even if it was an overreaction it's much better to be prepared for anything than nothing." Cas said oddly supportive and kissed her forehead once more today.

"I guess you're right, Papa. I hope you don't mind if I go to bed." She said yawning and turning to go upstairs to her bedroom.

"G' Night." Bobby called to her, and Dean added "You can sleep in tomorrow by the way, no school."

"Lucky me." Mary said mumbling to herself as she got out of earshot.

Sam was the first to speak. "She's one resourceful girl." He said motioning to the lipstick Devil's Trap. Then he added "So do you want to look into this now, or in the morning?"

"Probably the morning, not like I'm in any rush to save these people either." Dean muttered.

"I know he's a jack ass Dean, but we shouldn't just let him die." Sam said with an eyebrow raised at his brother.

"Of course I don't want him dead! I just- " Dean didn't exactly know how to finish his sentence, luckily Cas did. "We just won't rush to save them either."

"Exactly!" Dean said happy that Cas was there.

Bobby looked between Sam and the two fathers, "I'm going to have to agree with Dean and Cas on this one Sam. Whatever it is out there –if there even is something- can wait till morning. Until then I doubt anything will come in here, and if it does Cas is always awake."

After a series of goodnights, Bobby and Sam went into the extra bedrooms on the first floor, while Dean and Cas went up to their room.

"Do you think there's something out here?" Dean asked Cas as he got under the sheets.

"Possibly, but like Bobby said we'll look more into it in the morning."

"Goodnight Cas"

"Dream well, Dean." And carrying up the same tradition for 16 years, Cas and Dean kissed before Dean closed his eyes awaiting sleeps warm embrace.


End file.
